


A Wink & A Smile

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunion Sex, Vlamburn - Freeform, but not really boyfriends, hand holding, sexy story time, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael & Tyler have a date night with hand holding, fireworks and more





	A Wink & A Smile

He didn’t know why he was so nervous; sure he hadn’t actually _seen_ Michael for some time but they texted often and interacted on social media as much as they could. They’d been planning this “date night” for a few weeks but things kept coming up and forcing them to delay.

Now he was sitting at a table outside a cafe waiting for Michael to arrive. Tyler prided himself on being punctual, Michael was always less so but when his phone signaled a new message he _knew_ it was Michael and instantly hoped he wasn’t about to be stood up.

‘Running late, be there in five’

He sighed with relief but didn’t reply, wanted to maybe make him sweat it out a bit longer. He was aware how much it annoyed Michael when he saw a message and didn’t reply.

Tyler looked around, checked his watch and his messages one more time before he looked up just in time to spot the familiar curls and the brightly colored floral shirt. He grabbed his phone and immediately started filming as Michael made his way towards him.

Michael clearly knew he was being filmed for his walk immediately changed and he made a point of turning his back, presenting his ass. In his haste to show off, he dropped his jacket but also used the picking it up motion to continue showing off.

Tyler was silently shaking with laughter as the gorgeous and goofy man made his way closer.

He put his phone in his pocket as Michael reached him; stood up and they immediately enveloped each other in a warm, friendly hug. They were in public otherwise Tyler believed Michael would have pressed for more. It didn’t stop the other man running his hand down Tyler’s back to cup his ass.

“Someone’s frisky” Tyler whispered in his ear.

“What?” Michael pulled away with a look of pure innocence on his face “I uh it’s good to see you”

“I missed you too” Tyler whispered.

Michael blushed and licked his lips but Tyler stepped back and indicated for him to sit down.

“Love the hat” Michael complimented him.

“Thanks, love the shirt” Tyler replied.

“Love it more if that’s _all_ you were wearing”

“It’s still early, let’s see where the evening takes us”

He accentuated his words with a wink and a smile which made Michael shift in his seat. He immediately looked around and jokingly called for the cheque. Tyler playfully kicked him under the table.

A waiter appeared so Michael ordered a coffee to begin as Tyler was still nursing the drink he’d ordered while waiting for his date to arrive.

After the waiter left, Tyler cut straight to asking Michael how he was holding up. The man having been through a difficult period of mourning but Michael reached for Tyler’s hand in thanks and managed a small smile. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk about his friend but it meant a lot that Tyler _asked_ him.

He launched into ten different stories at once and Tyler simply listened. He let Michael waffle on and on because it was what he needed. By the time he stopped, his coffee was almost cold but his eyes were alight from sharing so many happy memories.

They ordered an appetizer which they were happy to share though it quickly became a game of who could do the more unseemly things to their food. Michael had to put his jacket in his lap and move his chair a little closer to the table. Tyler could only smirk; he _knew_ what he was doing to Michael.

The sun was fading from the sky, making everything look almost ethereal but Tyler wasn’t about to tell Michael how good he looked in the light of the sunset. Instead he ran his foot along Michael calf and watched as his eyes bulged. Tyler held Michael’s gaze and slowly licked his lips.

Their meals arrived so the conversation shifted to more innocent topics although Tyler made certain to tell as many stories as possible about his recent trip to the Dominican Republic. He described in great detail the hours he spent in the water, dripping wet, his clothes sticking to every inch of his body. Michael merely nodded his head, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he remembered all the photos Tyler had sent him from filming.

A noise caught their attention and both turned to see fireworks in the sky. Both reached for their phones and Tyler shot a quick video which he posted to social media. The notifications from his last post were blowing up and he laughed, showed Michael.

“A romantic evening, fireworks, and about a thousand people freaking out online because we’re together right now” Michael sounded dumbfounded.

“The power of Malex, I guess” Tyler said with a smile.

Michael picked his phone up again.

“Let’s give them a bit more then, huh?” He said with a wink.

He immediately started filming again as Tyler put his phone aside and Michael reached out.

“Tyler, will you hold my hand?” Michael asked from behind his phone.

“Of course” Tyler didn’t hesitate to take hold of Michael’s hand then he placed his other over both.

“Wow he’s so sensual” Michael joked as he winked and Tyler looked up at him, raised his eyebrow. Michael bit his lip.

“Do you miss acting together?”

“Yeah” Tyler replied honestly

“Do you miss me?”

“I do... but we start back up again soon so”

“I can’t wait”

Tyler smiled and playfully fluttered his eyes at Michael. It was almost too much and Michael stopped recording.

“Is that it?” Tyler asked him, eyes still fluttering at him.

“For now” Michael replied “maybe we’ll film something privately later”

“You’re such a tease”

“Oh, _I’m_ the tease? You show up looking like _that_ but I’m the tease?”

The entire time they were talking, Tyler was running his foot along Michael’s leg yet they were still holding hands on the table.

“So uh” Tyler began “did you want to order desert?”

“I uh I’m kinda full” Michael replied.

“You? You’re _never_ full!”

“Maybe we should go for a walk or a drive... let the meal... settle a bit”

He raised his eyebrow, semi questioningly but from the way Michael was looking at him he knew what he was trying to say.

“Sure” his face broke into a wide smile. “Let’s take a walk”

They argued over who would pay with promises of ‘fine but I’ll get the next one’ then they were on their way. Walking side by side, very close together, hands gently touching but neither actively reached to take hold of the others.

Tyler’s heart was hammering in his chest. He didn’t know what to say now they were alone, walking down the street. There was so much he _wanted_ to say, so much he wanted to do. He’d given Michael time and space to get his thoughts in order because they hadn’t really talked about what this _thing_ between them really was. They were actors, their characters were lovers but somewhere along the way the lines had blurred. 

It wasn’t until they rounded the corner and were met with a completely deserted street, barely even lit with lights, but Tyler could see his car that he knew he had to say or do something because he wasn’t ready for the evening to be over.

“I uh” he stammered. Fuck, he hadn’t really been nervous until now... now that the moment was slipping away. “My car’s just... there” he halfheartedly pointed.

Michael nodded his head then continued to walk with Tyler to his car. He made a point of taking his time to find his keys then accidentally on purpose he dropped them.

Tyler paused as Michael bent over to pick them up, in a very teasing fashion to his earlier attempt of picking up his jacket. He stayed in that position just a hint longer than necessary so Tyler reached out and cupped his ass cheek, stroked him affectionately only to be thrown by Michael turning around, pinning him against the car door and kissing him.

He didn’t miss a beat though and he grasped Michael’s soft, wild curls. Tugged on them, pulled him closer and returned his kiss with equal desperation. Michael dropped the keys so he could fondle Tyler’s ass with both hands; his heart was pounding when he heard the moans coming from Tyler’s mouth.

“God, I’ve missed you” Michael whimpered.

“Missed you too” Tyler agreed with another affectionate tug of Michael’s curls.

“My uh roommates are all home tonight so...” Michael trailed off.

“So no point asking your place or mine then?”

Michael shook his head almost sadly. Tyler slowly dropped to his knees to pick up his keys, on his way back up he ran the palm of his hand across the crotch of Michael’s pants and smirked at the gasp he was rewarded with.

He unlocked the car but before he could open the door, Michael’s body was pressed against his, pushing him against it again only this time Michael’s front was grinding into Tyler’s back and he could feel Michael’s excitement pressing against his pants, his lips on his neck.

“Fuck” Tyler hissed under his breath.

“Yes please” Michael whispered in his ear.

“Get in the damn car; now!”

Tyler’s body relaxed just a fraction as Michael released him and took a step back. He grasped the door handle to steady himself then his eyes followed Michael as he walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat. He took a breath and slowly released it before opening the door and settling behind the wheel.

They drove in utter silence to Tyler’s house; both were practically shaking with nervous excitement. It had been _months_ since they’d been even remotely intimate with each other and neither were really sure what they were expecting to happen next. 

They’d never talked about _this_ , about _them._ It was just a thing they’d done occasionally while on location but now they were actively going out of their way to have privacy, to be alone, together. Both were already at a heightened level of arousal and each time they cast a look at the other, they felt their pants grow that bit tighter.

He’d never had Michael in his home before so he felt oddly nervous as he unlocked the door but seconds later his dog, Dylan, launched herself at Michael and began licking his face in utter excitement. It had been months since she’d seen him too.

“Ain’t no way I’m kissing you now” Tyler joked as he leaned down to help Michael to his feet. Their eyes met and Michael winked.

“Like you ain’t above licking me yourself” he playfully shot back.

“Maybe not your face” Tyler turned and urged Dylan back inside, away from Michael.

He heard Michael’s footsteps behind him, listened as he made his way inside then locked the door behind him; Michael clearly wasn’t in any hurry to leave.

“Did you want the grand tour?” Tyler was a gracious host “or maybe a drink?”

“Where uh where’s the bathroom?”

Tyler nodded in the direction then smiled at how quickly Michael hurried away. Seconds later he heard the water running so he followed and paused in the doorway, watched as Michael scrubbed at his face. Tyler could only chuckle.

Michael looked up and his eyes met Tyler’s in the mirror. He immediately blushed at being caught but Tyler moved closed, came right up behind Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I still would’ve kissed you” he whispered, eyes still locked in the mirror.

Michael reached up, placed his hand upon Tyler’s neck before turning in his arms and looking directly into his deep eyes.

He gave him no warning, simply scooped Michael up and placed him upon the edge of the sink; slid between his legs to move even closer then leaned in and kissed him. It was slow, gentle and full of tongue. Michael groaned at his first real taste of Tyler and wrapped his arms around him, spread his legs further, urged him closer.

Tyler allowed Michael to remove his jacket and didn’t even care where it landed. Their hands carefully clawed at each others clothes, Tyler still placing gentle kisses to Michael’s lips as he unbuttoned his shirt and eased it from his shoulders.

“The second I saw you in this shirt” Tyler whispered “I couldn’t wait to see you out of it”

Michael laughed.

“That was my cunning plan” he replied.

Tyler’s top shirt joined Michael’s on the floor but they parted long enough for Michael to yank his other shirt over his head. Both naked from the waist up they leaned closer to feel flesh upon naked flesh. Tyler’s fingers brushed Michael’s chest hair then teased his nipple.

“Tell me, Vlamis” Tyler began “tell me how you want me”

“I want you naked” Michael whispered, nipping at Tyler’s lip “wearing nothing but that hat”

“That’s not what I meant... I know you want me as much as I want you”

“So what was the question then?”

Tyler chuckled; sometimes Michael was just too cute for words. He reached up, over Michael’s shoulder and opened the cabinet. A moment later he had lube and a condom in his hand, showed them both to him and Michael simply nodded in agreement.

“Not here” Michael suggested “somewhere more... comfortable maybe?”

Michael slid off his perch and wrapped his arms around Tyler.

“Take me to your bed” he whispered “and make me all yours again”

His words sent an excited shiver down Tyler’s spine and he took hold of Michael’s hand, started toward the bedroom. When Tyler switched the light on, the first thing they saw was Dylan curled up and the foot.

“I uh not sure I want an audience” Michael told him.

“It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before” Tyler confessed but he turned to her and uttered a single command. She didn’t hesitate to jump off the bed and leave the room.

“Happy now?” Tyler asked him.

Michael’s response was to reach for the crotch of Tyler’s pants and grasp him through the material.

“I know _this_ would make me happier”

They both kicked off their shoes as Tyler moved Michael back towards the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress before climbing atop and straddling him. He leaned down and claimed his mouth in a deep lingering kiss.

“Tell me how you want me” Tyler asked again.

“Make me **feel** it” Michael begged.

“Feel what?”

“How much you want me”

Tyler nodded his head then stole another kiss as he slowly trailed his hand down Michael’s chest, his fingers teasing the skin as he went then hovered over the crotch of his pants. He gently squeezed him through the material and smiled at the growl of approval that passed from deep within Michael’s throat.

His fingers parted the material and he plunged his hand inside, instantly teasing the hard flesh of his throbbing cock.

“Ty... Tyler...” Michael whimpered.

“Shhhhh” Tyler soothed him. “Don’t speak; just feel it... feel everything I can do to you”

He gently kissed a path down Michael’s neck to his chest, moving very slowly and placing one kiss at a time. Listening to the way Michael’s breath hitched as he took a nipple between his teeth and brushed his fingers across his cock at the same time.

His actions were methodical, slow, sensual, just enough to make Michael want and beg for more. He kissed every available inch of skin, his tongue teasing and prodding at Michael. He loved the way Michael’s fingers grasped the duvet and he arched his back.

Tyler then lowered Michael’s pants, pulled them clear of his body and dropped them on the floor. He moved back in, fingers caressing his calves while his lips teased his inner thigh. Michael bucked his hips, clearly wanting to feel those lips on his hard cock but Tyler wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Here” he handed the condom to Michael “I’ll let you know when I need it”

Michael whimpered in disappointment. Past experience had taught him Tyler could make this torture last. 

“Bet you’re wishing you’d asked for fast and dirty now” Tyler teased.

“Please, Ty? Please?”

Tyler leaned down and kissed Michael’s abdomen, tongue teasing the skin as he moved lower. He wrapped his fingers around Michael’s cock then lifted it, giving himself better access and he nipped at his balls. Michael yelped then bucked his hips, trying to tell Tyler what he _really_ wanted.

Of course he knew how desperate Michael was; they’d played this game before and Michael **always** lost. He took the sac into his mouth and suckled on them until Michael started to whine. A sign he was close so Tyler immediately pulled away and waited for the moment to pass, for Michael to calm the fuck back down.

He shimmied out of his own pants and underwear, freeing his own excitement and causing Michael to sob with delight. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him.

“Like what you see?” He asked him.

“Would like it even more if it were somewhere else right now”

“Careful or I’ll take it to the other room and you can listen while I jerk myself off, make myself cum, screaming your name but not letting you see or feel it”

Michael whimpered and shook his head.

“Please don’t”

Tyler smiled, reached up and brushed Michael’s curls from his forehead.

“I could never do that to you” he promised.

“I dunno, you’re a fucking tease at the best of times”

He leaned down for another kiss.

He reached for the lube and poured some onto his fingers, wriggled it before Michael’s eyes so he knew what was coming next then he reached down and pressed his coated finger past the tight ring of muscle, drawing a deep moan from Michael.

“Someone’s out of practice” Tyler teased him with a wink.

“Of course” Michael replied “it’s no fun on your own”

“That’s what you think”

“Oh?”

Tyler slipped a second finger inside, smiled as Michael’s toes curled at his teasing.

“I do it all the time” he whispered “my fingers, toys, you name it and I close my eyes and pretend it’s you... you’ve never fucked yourself and pretended it was me?”

“N.... N.... Noooooo” he moaned as Tyler hit just the right spot with his fingers.

“Maybe you should?”

“Not the same; I only want you... not pretend you”

He slipped a third finger, stretching and preparing Michael as best he could. It had been awhile for the younger man so Tyler wanted to be absolutely certain he was well prepped and ready for him. He slid his long fingers in and out, his own cock throbbing with excitement at the low moans and deep cries of delight from Michael. But when his breath hitched and Tyler _knew_ the time was right, he retracted his digits and Michael sobbed, having been so close to the brink then having it snatched away.

Tyler reached out with his other hand and brushed the sliver of precum from the head of Michael’s cock then licked it clean from his fingertip. Michael whimpered at the sight and Tyler smirked at him, leaned down for a kiss.

“Okay, I’m ready” Tyler began “put it on me, slowly”

Michael’s hand was shaking as he tried to open the packaging of the condom. Tyler reached out, grasped his wrist and smiled which was enough to put him at ease.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous” Michael confessed.

“It’s okay” Tyler assured him “it uh it’s been awhile... I’m nervous too”

He finally got it open then he kissed Tyler while sliding the condom into place. Once ready, Tyler slid between Michael’s parted legs. He propped a pillow beneath to elevate his hips then he moved into position. Leaning over Michael, he kissed him as he carefully pressed his cock inside his tight hole.

Both men moaned into the kiss and Tyler claimed Michael. They held the position for a long time as they both readjusted to being together again.

Tyler slipped his tongue into Michael’s mouth and kissed him deeply before he began to roll his hips, pressing deeper and making Michael moan his name. Their movements were slow and tender, Tyler brushed his fingers through Michael’s hair while Michael’s hands caressed his lower back, a firm grasp upon Tyler’s ass cheek.

They moved in perfect unison for what felt like hours as time appeared to stand still the moment they joined together. Mouths fighting for dominance, fingers entwining, Tyler’s cock buried balls deep inside Michael.

He thrust his hips, over and over and over again and again. Tears filled both their eyes. It had been a long six months; neither of them wanted to be apart that long ever again.

“Ty... Tyler... I...” Michael cried. Tyler got the hint and wrapped his fingers around his cock, started working him in time with his thrusts.

But for someone so close, it was Tyler who came first. Unable to hold on and desperate to show Michael how much he loved him. Riding Tyler’s orgasm with him was enough to finally send Michael over the edge and he also came.

*

The sun was barely up when Michael opened his eyes, his leg having fallen asleep and he looked down to find Dylan asleep on his foot.

“What are you doin’, darlin?” Michael whispered to the sleeping dog.

“You’re in her spot” Tyler’s sleepy voice told him.

“Well she’s just gonna have to get used to it, isn’t she?”

“That’s what you think”

Michael reached for Tyler and kissed his neck.

“So, when’s our next date night?” He asked him.

“Whenever you want it to be” Tyler replied “we just won’t tweet about it, let them keep on guessing”

“Malex baby”

“Yeah, Malex forever”

They both giggled, loudly enough to wake Dylan who wasn’t impressed and immediately left the room.

“She’ll get used to me” Michael assured him “she’ll have to”


End file.
